New Friend
by NCooper
Summary: The group gets a new friend. All other stories from series combined into a single story. Will no longer be continued by original author. If you wish to continue this story, feel free to.
1. Chad

**Chad**

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Miley asked Lilly from across the lunch table.

"Yeah, isn't he from West Virginia or something?" Lilly replied.

"Something like that."

Just then, Oliver walked up with boy that had jet black hair and sapphire eyes. He was wearing a black track jacket and in his hand was brown bag.

"Do you guys care if Chad sits with us today?" Oliver asked.

"Not at all," Lilly replied. She and Miley scooted over to make room for the extra person. Oliver and Chad took the seats. Chad's eyes seemed to be fixed on Lilly.

"So Chad where are you from?" Miley asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Morgantown, West Virginia," Chad replied. His voice was deep. He stuck his hand into the brown bag and pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar. He unwrapped it and ate it in three bites.

"So what are you doing after school?" Lilly asked.  
"I don't know. Probably going home and unpacking," He replied.

"Do you want to come to the beach with us?" Miley asked.

"Sure."

After school, the four of them walked out and headed towards the beach.

"I need to call my dad to make sure its okay," Miley told everyone. She reached into her backpack and started searching for her cell phone. Before she could find her own, Chad had grabbed his out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a MotoRazr V3.

"Wow nice phone," Miley said, flipping it open and calling her dad.

"Thanks," Chad replied.

Miley's dad said it was okay so they went to the beach.

After a few hours of talking and getting to know Chad better, everyone said their goodbyes and went home.

A few months later, everyone was gathered at Miley's house after school one day. Chad had become a fourth member of their group.

"Man, do the teachers give anymore homework around here?" Chad asked, complaining about the boatload of homework.

"Oh please, spare me," Miley told him. "You're always done in five minutes. And you always get A's on top of that!"

"True."

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sat on the sofa in Miley's living room while Chad sat in the recliner. They turned on the TV and flipped to a celebrity talk show.

"Why haven't we got to come to your house yet?" Lilly asked on commercial break.

"Don't worry," he replied. "You will soon enough. I've been preparing some things."

"Oh."

"Why haven't you asked Lilly out yet?" Oliver asked randomly. "It's obvious you like her. The way you always treat her better than Miley and I, the way you are always looking at her."

Lilly shifted uncomfortably.

Right as Chad was about to reply, the emergency alert system started beeping. A message flashed across the screen saying: "A flash flood warning is in effect for all of Malibu, California until further notice. A strong storm is approaching that may bring up to 16 inches of rain in 24 hours. It is advised you move to high ground."

"Looks like you all had better go home," Robbie said, appearing from nowhere. "There's gonna be a big storm by the looks of it."

Chad, Lilly, and Oliver went over to the door and grabbed their backpacks. They were just getting ready to open the door when a loud crack of thunder and a streak of lightning went across the sky. A torrential downpour started right after the lightning.

"Or not," he said. "Looks like you guys might be here a little while."

But no one knew how long a little while was going to turn into.


	2. During the Storm

**During the Storm**

It seemed like it had been raining forever. In reality, it had only been a few days.

Lilly turned away from the window and sighed. She was tired of rain and wanted to go home. She enjoyed being at Miley's house with Chad and Oliver, but she missed her bed.

Miley was sitting in the recliner with a can of Pepsi in her hand. She was reading a book for school that she had forgotten about. Oliver was lying on the floor, his mouth open, staring at the ceiling. Chad was on the couch where he had been for the last 18 hours, listening to his Zen Nano MP3 player. He hadn't moved or spoken since he started listening to his MP3.

"Done," Miley exclaimed, sitting up. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know, we've played every game twice," Lilly said. Oliver just grunted.

"Let's go swimming," Chad said, suddenly sitting up and removing his ear buds. Everyone was startled by his sudden movement.

"Uh, it's raining too hard for that," Oliver said.

"Let's play truth or dare," Lilly suggested.

"Sure, why not," everyone said.

They got in a circle in the middle of the floor. Miley drained what was left of her Pepsi and set the can in the middle of the circle.

"I'll start," Oliver said, spinning the can. It landed on Miley.

"Truth or dare?" Miley asked.

"Truth," Oliver said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
"Yeah, remember when I kissed Becca Weller?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Who's she?" Chad asked.

"Oliver's girlfriend earlier in the year."  
"Oh. I'll go next."

He spun the can and it landed on Oliver.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let me talk to Miley about this one," he said with a scheming look on his face.

He bent over and whispered something in Miley's ear. Miley slowly started grinning and said, "Let's do it."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Lilly."

"Okay," Chad said. He turned to Lilly, who was sitting beside him and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"There," Chad said.

"No, we meant on the lips," Miley said.  
"What?" Chad said.

"You heard what we said."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Lilly asked.

"Why? Do you want Chad to kiss you?" Miley asked.

"Well, kind of," Lilly said quietly.  
"Perfect."

Chad and Lilly looked at each other. Slowly, they got closer until their lips met. Miley looked at her watch after a few seconds and started counting.

1…2…3….4…5…6…7…8…9…

After nine seconds, Miley said, "Okay, Chad you pass."

They pulled apart and went back to where they had originally been.

"See was that so hard?" Miley asked.

"No but now I'm going to go swimming," Chad said.

"I told you earlier, it's raining too hard!" Oliver said.

"It's not raining," Chad said.

Everyone turned around and looked out the window. The sun was out.

"So does anyone want to go swimming?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we'll go," Miley said. "Meet there in half an hour?"  
"Sure," Lilly, Oliver, and Chad said.

"Bring your parents, Chad," Mr. Cyrus said, coming out of the kitchen. "I'd like to meet them."

"I can't do that," Chad said, his face dropping. "You see, my parents are dead."


	3. On the Beach

**On the Beach**

As Chad sat on the beach staring at the stars and waiting for his friends, his eyes teared up a little. He quickly wiped it away with his jacket sleeve.

As much as he didn't like to discuss what happened to his parents, he knew he would be telling it all to his friends in a few minutes.

He sat up and looked out across the ocean. It was so calm right now. A light wind swept the beach, ruffling his short black hair.

Behind him, he heard three pairs of footsteps. He sighed.

"Chad?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Hey guys," he said, attempting to sound at least minimally cheerful.

The group sat down, Lilly and Miley beside him and Oliver in front of him.

"So are you sure you're ready to tell us about your parents?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I think you should finally know. You guys took me in as part of your group my first day here. You've been the nicest people I've met here in the year I've been here and I think you deserve to know more than what I told you the first day we came here."


	4. Moving to Malibu

**Moving to Malibu**

"It was a few years ago that they were killed," Chad started.

"Hold on a second," Oliver told him. "What did your parents do and all that?"

"Oh yeah, that would probably be a good thing for you guys to know," Chad said, laughing at his own mistake. "My parents were private detectives. They were some of the best in the world."

"Did they make a lot of money?" Miley asked.

"On one job for a large company in Japan, they made about $2,000,000," he replied, grinning at the astonished look on their faces. "Anyway, back to the story.

"We moved to Malibu in the middle of the school year a few months ago. They let me stay to finish the remainder of the school year in West Virginia before I came out."

"Why did they come out before you? Couldn't they have just waited until the school year was over?" Miley asked.

"No. They had to come out to meet with a client for a job. I had said once that I'd like to live in Malibu when I was older, so they figured, why don't we move to Malibu since that's where the client is. Unfortunately, they had to leave for the job before I got to move out. Our housekeeper met me when I got off the plane."

"Wow, you have a housekeeper? That would be so cool!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do. It's okay. She only comes once a week. Anyway, when I got out here, she told me that they had gone to the Middle East and should be back in a few months. The client was some guy whose son worked over in Gaza, but the son was supposedly funding one of the terror cells. The guy wanted to know for himself, so he hired Mom and Dad.

"It turned out that so was working for one of the cells and one day, he blew himself up in the middle of the street. Mom and Dad didn't get killed in the initial explosion, so they helped get some of the injured evacuated. They probably would have made it out alive if it weren't for the second bomb."


	5. Second Bomb

**Second Bomb**

"About 10 minutes after the first bomb went off, a car bomber drove right into the center of the crowd," Chad said. "Apparently, it was supposed to be a synchronized attack, but the car bomber got held up in traffic."

At this point, he paused. It was amazing how he hadn't shed a tear. His voice was hollow. Everyone was sitting in silence. Miley had gasped a few times during the story. Now she sat there with a look of horror on her face. Oliver sat there with his chin resting in his hand. He had kept quiet for the most part. But Lilly hadn't said anything. After they sat down, she had remained quiet. She appeared to be emotionless. But her eyes told a different story. They looked teary, like she wanted to cry. Chad noticed Miley and Lilly's faces and sighed.

This was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to tell them. He _hated _pity. Whenever, he had called his friends in WV to tell them what had happened, their parents had got on and started doing all that sappy crap.

"When the second bomb hit they weren't so lucky," Chad continued. "From what I was told, they were about at the center of the blast. The medical examiner's report says that the bodies were unidentifiable and that they were only identified because of the ID they carried for their jobs."

"How do you know all this?" Oliver asked.

"It was on the news," Chad said. "Also, the police told me when they told me they had died."

At this point, Miley lost it. She started crying uncontrollably.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

"I think she is remembering what happened to her mom," Oliver said, crawling over to Miley and holding her in his arms. "She died a few years ago."

"Oh," Chad replied. "If you want to take her home, you can. That's the whole story about my parents."

"Ok. I'll take her home so she can calm down. Thanks for telling us what happened. I'll call you tomorrow."

Oliver and Miley got up and started walking towards Miley's house.

Then, it was just Lilly and Chad.


	6. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

They sat there for a few moments, just looking out across the ocean. It was later now. The moon had fully risen into the sky. Then, Chad pulled out his cell phone. It was 11:30.

"Do you think you should be getting home?" he asked Lilly. "Its 11:30."

"My parents are out of town," she replied. "I can stay out as late as I want."

"Oh," Chad said. Then they sat there in silence again.

"Lilly, is something wrong? You just aren't your usual peppy self."

"No, nothing is wrong," she said evasively.

"Something is. You haven't said a word all night. Usually, you are always talking."

Then she started crying.

"Lilly, what is wrong?" he said in a firmer tone.

"My brother died in that bombing," she told him through sobs.

"What?"

"He was there on a college trip. His group was in the market buying some food when the first bomb went off."

Chad went over and held her in his arms while she cried. Tonight with everyone learning about each other and what had happened, he remembered his friends back in WV.

**FLASHBACK**

2 Years Ago

"Chad?" Mit said. "Hello?"

Chad was sitting there at lunch with his friends Mit and Steve. He was staring at a girl who was sitting at the top of their table. She looked similar to Lilly in some respects only her skin was slightly darker and her hair was shorter and closer to brown.

"I know what you're doing now. Your staring at Emily again, aren't you?" Mit asked. "Well get over her! She's an evil little she-demon and she hates you! (**A/N: That is an actual nickname my friends came up with for a girl who I like who hates me and most of my friends for no evident reason.) **

"I know but she's so-" Chad started before Steve cut him off.

"_Don't_ finish that sentence," Steve said.

Mit was shorter than Chad and Steve, about 5'3". His hair was short and brown. Steve was taller than Mit but shorter than Chad, about 5'5". He resembled Oliver with shorter hair. (**A/N: One of my best friends actually does resemble Oliver the way he looked in the first two episodes.)**

"Well, you won't have to worry about that after the end of the school year," Chad said. He had made the transition from happy to depressed extremely quickly.

"What? Why?" Steve asked.

"I'm moving," he said.

"What? Why didn't you tell us sooner! It's May!" Mit exclaimed.

"I know, but I can't change it. Mom and Dad have already left and I'm staying with my grandparents until the end of the school year. I probably won't see you guys for at least two years."  
"Where are you moving to?" Steve inquired.

"Malibu."

Nobody said anything after this for the rest of lunch.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Everyone was standing in front of the airport security terminal. They had gone as far with him as they could go.

Chad's grandparents were standing behind him with some of his luggage. He was facing his friends.

Everyone was somber.

"Well, guys, I guess I'll see you, sometime," Chad said, avoiding their faces. "I'll miss you."

Steve got ready to say something but the announcer cut him off.  
"United flight 44 to Malibu, now boarding in terminal 3."

"C'mon Chad, time to go," his grandpa said.

"Bye," Mit and Steve said.  
"Bye."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As they sat there, Chad slowly stroked his hand down Lilly's back. She just sat there and cried.

They sat there for about 10 minutes until Lilly had no tears left to cry. By this time, it was almost midnight. A cool breeze swept across the beach.

"You alright?" Chad asked as Lilly sat up.

"Yeah," she said stuffily. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"You want me to walk you home?" he asked her as he stood up. He offered her his hand to help her up.

"Sure," Lilly replied, taking his hand.

Chad looked down at her and put his hand around her waist. She looked up at him, smiled, and did the same. She rested her head on his shoulder.

After they were gone, Oliver crept out of a hiding place and smiled.

He had snuck back after he dropped Miley off to see what was going on with the two of them.

He put his hands in his pockets and set off for his house. He would get Lilly and Chad together.


	7. A Depressing Discovery

**Okay everyone. Here's my big announcement. I am discontinuing this story. Many of you amy hate me for this, but the truth is I am too obsorbed in other things and can never bring myself to type up an update. But if anyone wants to continue this story, send a PM and I will send you waht has already been posted and let you do whatever you want with this story. Sorry.**


End file.
